With modern computing platforms and technologies shifting towards mobile and wearable devices that include camera sensors as native acquisition input streams, the desire to record and preserve moments digitally in a different form than more traditional two-dimensional (2D) flat images and videos has become more apparent. Traditional digital media formats typically limit their viewers to a passive experience. For instance, a 2D flat image can be viewed from one angle and is limited to zooming in and out. Accordingly, traditional digital media formats, such as 2D flat images, do not easily lend themselves to reproducing memories and events with high fidelity.
Producing combined images, such as a panorama, or a three-dimensional (3D) image or model requires combining data from multiple images and can require interpolation or extrapolation of data. Most previously existing methods of interpolation or extrapolation require a significant amount of data in addition to the available image data. For those approaches, the additional data needs to describe the scene structure in a dense way, such as provided by a dense depth map (where for every pixel a depth value is stored) or an optical flow map (which stores for every pixel the motion vector between the available images). This limits the efficiency of these methods in processing speed as well as transfer rates when sending it over a network. Accordingly, improved mechanisms for interpolation and extrapolation are desirable.